Kagome's savior
by KogasMate4Life
Summary: Kagome see's inuyasha and kikyou together for the last time. She takes off and is found by everyones favorite wolf demon kouga. Will love bloom? Read and find out
1. Default Chapter

This is my first fic. I'm a little nervous. Please don't flame me!!! hides behind Hiei Protect me!!!!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything. mutters damn lawyers  
  
Kagome's mind was racing as fast as her heart was beating. She had been running for about an hour on pure hatred, sadness, and adrenalin. She didn't know where she was running. All she knew was she had to get away from THEM.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
'Today is the day' Kagome thought. 'Today is the day I will tell Inuyasha how I feel'. At that moment she heard his voice from the middle of forest.' No time like the present' she thought. As she walked towards his voice she came to a beautiful hot spring in the middle of the forest.

It would have been beautiful if she had not seen what was in it. In the middle was Inuyasha with...KIKYOU!  
  
'That bastard'! 'How could he do that to me'? She thought. She felt all of her strength drain from her body at the thought of him telling kikyou that he loved her and would go to hell with her. She couldn't think about that. She had to get as far away from them as possible. But she didn't have enough strength to think or stand, let alone run.

She finally gave in to the fatigue and started to fall to the ground. Just as she was about to hit the ground she caught by a pair of strong arms. The arms felt safe, warm, familiar and not at all dangerous. She got a quick look at her savoir before she passed out.  
"KOGA"?  
  
"Has anyone seen Kagome?" Shippou asked as he came back from his walk, with Sango and Miroku trailing far behind.

On his way to find Kagome he walked in on them in a very intimate situation. "I can't believe he saw that" commented Sango.

"I had no idea you could do that thing with your back" said our favorite monk. "Shut up" screamed Sango playfully.

"Don't be embarrassed. That could come in handy sometime." explained Miroku. "."You hentai

"Maybe so... but that only makes you love me more" said Miroku as he reached for her backside.

"HENTAI!" rang out through the forest as well as a giant WHACK!

"I thought we had gotten passed this" said a very angry exterminator. Shippou immediately erupted in laughter.

" She'll kill him before that kazzana does" commented the young fox.  
  
Hey peoples! Shippougirl here. Thanks for reading. Hope you liked it. PLEASE PLEASE PPPLLLEEEAAASSSEEE REVIEW. Will update soon. Lata. !!

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	2. The next day

Sorry the chappie was so short last time. I was incredibly drained. I hope this one is better.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Why do you people have to keep rubbing it in!!!!!!!

Kagome awoke with a splitting head ache.

"Where am I?" she asked out loud.

"My pack's home." answered a familiar masculine voice. Kagome looked up and saw Koga standing over her wearing a rather toothy grin.

"How did I get here?"

"I found you in the forest completely distraught. I brought you here to rest and regain your strength."

"How long was I asleep?"

"Three or four days give or take."

"Three or four DAYS?!" She couldn't believe it. They all must be worried sick about her. Everyone accept Inuyasha that is. He had kikyou. She was all he needed to worry about.

She didn't even notice she had been crying until Koga pointed it out. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Why do you ask?"

"You were crying." Koga wiped a tear away from her cheek with a clawed hand.

Kagome looked up at him and he smiled back with a warm smile. Kagome couldn't take it anymore. She immediately broke into tears. Koga pulled her into his lap and stroked her hair soothingly while whispering words of comfort in her ear. She cried all night.

Koga didn't mind though. He cared for her like a brother for does for his sister. Soon her breathing returned to normal. She had cried herself to sleep.  
  
When she awoke the next morning she saw Koga sleeping soundly on the other side of the cave. 'He looks so peaceful.' She thought. All of sudden the events of last night came rushing back to her. She couldn't believe how she acted. "He must think that I'm just some ditzy human girl."

"No." Kagome jumped at the sound of the voice.

When she realized who it was she calmed down. "Then what do you think I am?"

"I think you are a strong brave beautiful girl." Kagome figured it was as good a time as any to tell him how she felt about him.

"Koga, I love you but only in a sisterly kind of way." She cast he eyes toward the ground and waited for the yelling that was sure to come.

When nothing happened after several minutes, she looked up to see Koga wearing a look she didn't expect to see.

Sorry about the cliffy. I couldn't help myself! What look is Kouga wearing? Tune in next time for THE ARRIVAL! Inuyasha ending theme plays (you pick which one) JA NE


	3. The arrival

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

He was ecstatic! He ran up to her and gave her a huge hug. Kagome was just a little more than confused. She looked up at him and cocked her head. He saw this and apologized.

"I'm sorry. Let me explain. When I figured out that you didn't care for me in that way, I decided to take on the role of big brother instead of mate."

Kagome just looked at him for a second before she smiled.

"That's wonderful Koga." "I was wondering if I could live with you and your pack...permanently."

"Of course you can! But what about the jewel shards?" Kagome thought about that for a while before she came up with an answer.

"You and I will look for them together and Inuyasha can look with Kikyou. Sango, Miroku, and Shippou can look with us if want to. So, What do you think of my plan?"

"I think it's great!" "How are we going to tell them?"

"Would you please go get my pup, Sango and Miroku and bring them here?" "Sure, but why don't you want to come?"

"I don't know if I am ready to see him yet Koga." "Okay sis. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Thank you brother." With that last word Koga was gone in a cloud of dust.  
  
It had been somewhere close to a week since anyone had seen or heard from Kagome. Everyone figured she had seen Inuyasha and Kikyou together and went home. But she had never been gone for this long. Everyone, except Kikyou was worried. That's right.

Even Inuyasha was worried about her. For he to had a brotherly love for her. He was just before going through the well to try and drag her back until he caught her sent.

'Could it really be her?' thought Shippou, who had also caught her, scent.  
  
"KAGOME!" cried the young pup as he ran towards the sent. He was only two feet away before he noticed the other sent that mingled with hers.

"What the...?" was all he could say as Koga held him by the hair on his neck. Shippou was two seconds from running head on into the wolf prince.

"Hey! You're not Kagome!"

"No Duh." Everyone was dumbfounded.

"Why would Shippou and Inuyasha think Koga was Kagome?" questioned Sango. Miroku thought for a second.

"Well, if he smelled like her they might mistake him for her."

"But why would Koga smell like kagome?" Miroku just looked at Sango and gave her a perverted grin.

"Oh" was all Sango could say.

"That's not why I smell like her you hentai. I smell like her because I found her in the forest and brought her back my cave. She slept for three days on MY bed, which I slept on last night. By myself I might add."

Now all Miroku could say was "Oh."  
  
Inuyasha, who had heard all the commotion, came to see what was going on. "What the hell is that wimpy wolf doing here?!"

Sango wasn't in the mood for yelling right now. "

Inuyasha." Sango said calmly. "What!"

"Shut up." and preceded to knock the Hanyou out with her boomerang.

"Why didn't she come with you?" Sango inquired.

"She said that she wasn't to see Inuyasha yet. She is going to live with me and my pack. Permanently."

Everyone gasped, except Inuyasha, who was still unconscious. Sango couldn't believe it. She and Kagome had become like sisters during her time here. Koga sensed her distress and told her what kagome had said.

"Kagome had said that you, the perv, and the kid could hunt for shards and live with us for now. Inuyasha and Kikyou could look for themselves. What do you say?"

They all thought for a second. Shippou immediately said yes. He couldn't stand being away from his "mom" any longer. Sango felt the same way and Miroku followed her like a puppy. So all that was left was to get their stuff, tell Inu, jump on kiara, and go.

It seemed pretty easy. Inuyasha had tried to give them a hard time, but they just explained why they were doing it and promised to visit. He gave them a farewell "feh" and they were off.

Please read and review. Ja Ne!


	4. The arrival 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. shakes fist at sky while sobbing "Why god why!?"

When they got to the cave, Shippou was the first one in. He immediately started sniffing around for Kagome. When he found her he pounced on her before she realized what was happening. Shippou snuggled into he arms and fell asleep. When she realized what just happened, she looked at the sleeping pup in her arms all she could do was smile.

Next she heard three voices coming towards her. First was Sango, who ran up and hugged her. She would have squished Shippou if Kagome had not given him to Kouga. Next up was Miroku, who gave her a hug that made her think he had changed, except for the fact that he groped her as soon a she returned the hug. Last was Kouga, who gave her a friendly kiss on the cheek and went to lay Shippou down on his bed.

When he got back, Kagome began to explain what had happened.  
  
"I had decided that I would tell him how I felt. I figured he was at the god tree, so I headed that way. On my way I heard his voice through the trees, so I went to check it out. I followed his voice to this great hot spring. That's when I saw it."

Kagome started to cry. Sango put a comforting arm around her.

"You can stop if you want." Kagome just smiled at her adopted sister. Sango was always there for her.

"No, it's okay. I can finish." Kagome cleared her throat and continued.

"I saw him in there with kikyou. I don't know what happened. I just started running. I ran for at least an hour before I started to feel tired. I just couldn't stop. Soon I started to fall to the ground. That's when Kouga found me and brought me here. The next thing I remember is waking up here."

"Wow. That's amazing." Sango couldn't believe it. Neither could Miroku.

"I knew you were strong willed but that is just...amazing."

"Thank you Miroku. That's very sweet, but you still have to sleep in the other cave with Kouga."

"Dang it." everyone laughed at the houshi's attempt. All this commotion woke up little Shippou. "

Kagome-mama? What's going on?" Kagome didn't believe her ears.

"What did you call me Shippou? Kagome-mama. Are you mad?"

"No Shippou, I'm not mad. I'm honored."  
  
The rest of the night went very well. Shippou went back to sleep as fast as he had woken up. Everyone else sat up and exchanged stories. Sango talked about Kohaku and her life before Naraku. Miroku talked about how close he and Sango had gotten. What everyone didn't know was what the monk was plotting right then.  
  
The next morning, Kouga and Sango went hunting for breakfast. Kagome was still asleep with Shippou snuggled up against her. Meanwhile, Miroku had been up since up since the crack of dawn. He was faced with a difficult decision. "I wonder what she would say."  
  
Also in deep thought was Sango. The hunt was going slow so she and Kouga were saving their strength. He looked over and noticed that she had been very quiet for quite some time.

"What's wrong Sis?" Kouga had taken to calling her that last night. When she asked him why he coolly replied "because you are a member of my pack." It made her feel very good to know that she had been accepted.

"Nothing really. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Well, for one thing, you haven't said a word for almost an hour."  
  
"Oh. Sorry about that."  
  
"I'll forgive you if you tell me what's up."  
  
"I have been thinking a lot about me and Miroku. I think my feelings for him are becoming stronger. Lately I have noticed that it doesn't bother me as it usually does when he puts his arm around me. In fact, I have noticed that I feel a completion and happiness that I haven't felt since my father and brother was alive. Then there are times I wake up screaming because of this horrible dream that I have."  
  
"What happens in it?" Koga inquired.

You are just going to have to wait and find out. Will update soon. Ja Ne!


	5. Sango's dream and stupid monks

It is my duty as an author to warn you that this dream sequence is one of the saddest that I have ever written. Just be prepared. Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

"We are fighting Naraku and in the middle of it Miroku falls and grips his wrist. Inuyasha finishes of Naraku as I run to Miroku's side. Even though we had defeated him only 2 seconds before. It was 2 seconds to late and the kazzana started to consume him. After that, everything seems like one huge blur. All I know is that he tells Inu and Kag that someday they will make a beautiful family.

Shippou cries and Miroku ensures him that he will be okay and it won't hurt. He gives kiara a farewell pet and kisses her head. She let's out a cry of mourning that is heard throughout the land. Then he turns to me. He uses all of his energy to stand and walk to me.

My feet feel like they have weights tied to them and I can't move. He pulls me into the most intense hug I have ever had and whispers in my ear that I have to be strong and live.for him. Then he kisses me and tells me that he is sorry and that he loves me more than life itself. I tell him that I love him and don't want to lose him yet. I beg him to stay longer, even though I know that it's not possible.

He kisses me and hugs me for the last time and tells me to forget about the bad times and remember the good. He takes off his prayer beads and give s them to me. He tells me to never forget me and he will be counting the seconds until he can see me again. He says he will always be watching over me. With those last words he runs into the forest and not even a minute later, everything was gone.

The forest, my hopes, my dreams, the love of my life, along with my will to live. I start to cry. It feels like forever and the next thing I wake up and thank Kami that it was all a dream. Then I come to the realization that it could come true, and I don't know if I can take it."  
  
By this time she had started to cry. Kouga hated to see his friends hurting. Especially his female friends. He treated Sango like Kagome. He treated Sango like a dear friend and sister. He did his best to comfort her. Little did they know that they had an audience.  
  
Miroku couldn't believe this. "I guess she never really loved me and that I was just convenient. Wait! Don't just go jumping to conclusions. Ask her before you decide on anything. Kami you can be so stupid sometimes." That probably just saved you a whole lot of problems.

That was close! Miroku can be so stupid sometimes. Oh well! As long as he is still alive! Please read and review!!!!


	6. the question

I do not own Inuyasha and I never will!

Back at camp, Kagome was getting worried. Koga and Sango still had not come back and it was almost noon. Also, Miroku had been missing since dawn. "I wonder where everyone is."  
  
"I'm sure there ok mama." Kagome jumped.  
  
"Shippou! I didn't hear you come out of your room.  
  
Kagome looked at her "son" for a minute. He was wearing a huge smile, but motherly intuition told her some thing was wrong. "What's wrong Shippou?"  
  
"I miss Inuyasha. Is that bad?"  
  
"No, Shippou, It's not bad. I miss him too. How about I let Kiara take you to wherever he is right now? Would you like that?"  
  
"Thank you mommy!" Shippou screamed as he leapt into her arms.  
  
"Your welcome sweetie. I will ask Sango to let us use Kiara. OK?"  
  
"Yeah! That's great mommy. Thank you thank you thank you!"  
  
"You're welcome. I'm glad you're happy."  
  
On their way back to the cave Kouga suddenly stopped. "What's wrong?" Sango inquired.  
  
"I don't know. Something doesn't feel exactly right."  
  
"What do you think it is?"  
  
"It's probably nothing."  
  
The walk home was pretty uneventful until they got about a mile away from camp. That's when they ran into Miroku.  
  
"Hey Miroku"  
  
"Hey guys. Can I talk to you alone for a second Sango?"  
  
"Sure. Go ahead Kouga. I'll walk back with Miroku."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Miroku led Sango to a river with crystal clear water. She bent down to get a drink and for the first time, Miroku didn't have a perverted thought in his head. Sango saw the look on his face. 'I wonder what's wrong. 'She went over to him and gave him a hug and looked up at him. "What's wrong babe?"  
  
"Nothing. Sango. I need to ask you something."  
  
"Sure. What's up?"  
  
"I know that there is a possibility that I might not be around in a year or two but will you be my wife and share what life that I have left with me?"  
  
Sango was shocked! She kind of just sat there a little dazed and confused. "Why would you want to marry me? You could have the most beautiful girl in Japan."  
  
"Sango, in my eyes, you are the most beautiful girl in Japan. I don't want anyone but you. I love you with all of my heart and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, be it 80 days or 80 years. You are my one and only. Will you be my wife?   
  
HAHAH! I am evil. I know. I just had to leave you guys a cliffhanger. SOOOOORRRRRRYYY! I just couldn't resist. I will update soon. Tune in next time for THE ANSWER!!! Inuyasha ending theme plays (you pick which one)


	7. The answer

Hey peoples! Sorry that I took so long to update. My computer was down and plus I had a HUGE writers block. I am back now though so let's get on with chapter 7 THE ANSWER!!!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha or anything else for that matter.

"Yes Miroku, I will be your wife"

"You will?"  
  
"Mm-Hm!" Sango nodded her head vigorously. Miroku smiled a genuine smile. He picked her up in a hug and spun her around. Sango giggled like a small child.  
  
"I have to tell Kagome!" Sango exclaimed. 

She immediately tried to run back to the cave but Miroku stopped her. He pulled her close looked directly in her eyes. She tried not to but she still ended up getting lost in those deep violet pools. His eyes shone with emotion. She saw everything that he felt.

She saw love, excitement, and hope. She also saw worry, pain and fear. She never wanted to see that when he was with her. So Sango did the only thing that she could. She put her hands on his face, looked directly in to his eyes and kissed him.

Miroku was shocked! So shocked that he didn't kiss back. Sango stopped and looked up at him. He saw such hurt in her eyes. He too never wanted to see that when she was with him.

He also did the only thing that he could think of. He kissed her. It was full of warmth and caring. Sango returned it with the same warmth and caring and passion. They broke off the kiss when they needed air.  
  
Miroku pulled her closer. Sango melted in his arms and Miroku just held her. They just stood there for what seemed like forever. They didn't mind though. They loved having this time to themselves.

Sango looked up at him and smiled. He loved her smile. She never showed it much but when she did...she was more beautiful than ever. She glowed with happiness. Miroku made a promise to himself then and there.

As long as he lived and breathed, he would make sure that she always smiled. He hugged her tight and kissed the top of her head.  
  
They sat down on the grass and Sango snuggled into his chest. They were both in heaven. She never realized how sweet Miroku could be. Miroku never realized how vulnerable she could be. He was so deep in thought that he didn't realize that she had gone to sleep.

"Ashiteru Miroku".

"I love you to Sango."

"Please don't leave me" she cried as she twisted and writhed in her sleep.

'She must be dreaming'.

"I will never leave you my love".  
  
Hey you guys! It's Shippougirl here. Hope you liked it. I know that it was not that good. I am still suffering from that writers block. Will update as soon as possible. Bye for now! Come on Hiei!

Hiei: Naaaaaaaaarrrrrr!!!!!!! Me:

Don't be that way! I'll give you ice cream!

Hiei: ICE CREAM?!!?!?!?!?!??!?!


	8. the news and the kiss

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha and I never will.   
  
"Hey bro!"  
  
"Hey sis" Kagome and Kouga said their hello's as he walked back into the cave.  
  
"Where's Sango?"  
  
Kouga sat a wild boar down in front of her. "She went with the monk. She said they would be back later."  
  
"Oh" 'I hope he's not breaking up with her.'  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing. Just thinking about what my mom is going to say when I tell her that I have decided to stay with the leader of the demon wolf tribe."  
  
"You don't think that she would be happy with you staying with me?" He was hurt. Why wouldn't her mother like her staying with him? Just because he was a demon? He had met her mother once before. She loved his tail and would not leave it alone. She was actually a very annoying woman in his opinion.  
  
"No! That's not what I meant." She was so mad at herself right then. As she looked at his face she felt something warm come over her and then she heard a voice whisper 'you love him.' Of course she loved him. He was like her brother.

But she didn't think that was what the voice meant, and it was right. She had come to care for him in another way. He looked so sad. She hated herself for making him look like that. She dropped her head and started to walk away.

Then she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her middle and a head rest on her shoulder. She felt safe. She knew who it was and right then she knew that she wanted to wake up in those arms every morning for the rest of her life.  
  
She turned around and looked into his eyes. They were the most comforting place she had found, next to his arms that is. She had found her soul mate. She got lost in his eyes. They were so beautiful.

They were an unnatural blue and were a mirror for his emotions. They felt like home to her. This was her home, not in the future, not with Inuyasha, but with Kouga and her friends. She was so happy. She pulled him into a passionate kiss.

He ran his tongue across her bottom lip begging for entrance. She granted it and he explored her mouth, tasting and taking her all in. He loved her so much and was in heaven. With this kiss he had learned of her love for him and it warmed his entire body.  
  
"Hey guys!" Miroku shouted as he and Sango entered the cave.

They came across Kagome and Kouga who were so wrapped up in each other that they didn't even notice that they had come back. Miroku lightly tapped Sango on the shoulder and signaled for them to go to further into the cave to give Kagome and Kouga some privacy.  
  
"So..." Sango inquired. "What's the real reason you wanted to come back here?" She wasn't sure, but she swore that she saw a mischievous glint in his eyes before he answered.  
  
"Well, I did want to give them privacy but I also wanted some for us." Miroku started to slowly walk towards Sango. Sango began to back away. Miroku didn't understand what she was doing. As he searched her face for answers it hit him like a ton of bricks. She was scared.  
  
"Are you afraid of me Sango?" She was shocked! How could he think that she was afraid of him?  
  
"No Miroku, I am not afraid of you. It's just that..."  
  
She stopped, afraid to continue. Just then she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. She turned around and met Miroku's violet eyes with her chestnut ones. She somehow found the strength to continue. She hugged him and spoke into his robes. It was muffled, but he could understand it.  
  
"I'm a virgin and I am just afraid all together. It has nothing to do with you. I love you. I could never be afraid of you. In fact I have never felt safer than I have than I have when I am in your arms."  
  
Miroku looked down at her with so much love and caring that it made her stomach do summersaults. When he smiled he made her knees turn to jelly. Everything about him made her weak. He was her weak point. She began to blush at a very rapid rate and cast her head toward the ground. He tilted her head up so she had to look at him. He kissed her tenderly.  
  
"I would never make u do something that u don't want to do"  
  
"I know. Can we go to sleep? I'm really tired."  
  
"Sure thing."  
  
Miroku laid down first and got comfortable. Sango then lay down and rested her head on Miroku's shoulder. That night she fell asleep with Miroku holding her and his hands didn't wander one time.

Well, there ya go. There's your chapter. The next one will be up as soon as possible. In the mean time read my other Fic called 'Who needs High school'. Read and review both pleeeaaassseee! JA NE!


End file.
